Nervous
by EtherealTulip
Summary: "I won't say I love you if you don't"


**Nervous**

 **(Fairy Tail)**

 **Lyrics from 'Nervous' by Gavin James**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail or Nervous.**

 **(Update, note at the bottom)**

 _ **I promise that I'll hold you when it's cold out. When we lose our winter coats in the spring.**_

"Heya, Lucy!" The teenager called to his best friend, a large grin on his face.

The girl turned around, the ends of her blonde hair flowing behind while the rest remained stuffed in the grey beanie she wore.

"Oh, hey, Natsu," A small smile rested on her face. "What's up?"

"Nothin' much. Happy got mad at me because I didn't get him anything for Christmas," He chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head at the mention of his oddly coloured cat. He had found Happy shivering and half-dead in an alleyway when he was 13 and decided to take care of him. He'd been a pain in the ass ever since.

Lucy giggled and tucked a strand of hair behind her right ear. "So, that's why your face is covered in scratches!"

Natsu glared half-heartedly at her as she laughed harder. Eventually she stopped and grinned at his irritated expression. A gust of wind blew between them, causing Lucy to shiver slightly and clutch her arms. Natsu frowned before removing his scarf and wrapping around her neck.

"There!" He smirked at her. "You okay?"

"Aha, yeah. This jacket's terrible! I was thinking of returning it, but I don't know where the receipt went..." Lucy groaned while adjusting the scarf. "I don't know if I'll be able to survive spring!"

Natsu thought for a moment before spinning her around and hugging her from the back.

"Why have a jacket when you can have me?" He questioned before resting his head on her left shoulder. Lucy turned red as he let her go. He smirked at her.

"So, whenever you feel cold, tell me" He laughed before grabbing her hand and walking towards their University. Lucy remained in a daze as he dragged her along.

 **'** _ **Cause lately I was thinking I never told you that every time I see you my heart sings.**_

When they entered the building, Natsu ran off towards his class.

"See ya after class, Lucy!" He yelled without looking back.

Lucy giggled before walking away to her class.

Unbeknownst to her, Natsu's heart was racing and his face was blood red. Embarrassing thoughts entered his mind before he focused on one;

' _She's beautiful'_

 _ **We lived at the carnival in summer. Scared ourselves to death on a ghost train.**_

 **6 months later**

A scream rang out from the direction of the circus.

"NATSU! HOLD MY HAND—AHHH!" Lucy cried as their pod fell and twirled and flew up the rails. Natsu chuckled before grabbing her right hand as they turned. The hologram of a ghost appeared, causing Lucy to scream again before the pod dropped from a steep edge.

"MAKE IT STOPPP" She sobbed. Natsu snorted at her.

"You're the one who chose the ride. Why do you want it to stop?" He grinned at her as she yelled at him.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She screamed before the dropped for the last time.

Five minutes later, a very amused Natsu dragged Lucy off the ride. She muttered obscenities at him and slowly began to walk with him. He smirked before grabbing her hand and running off towards the games.

 _ **But just like every Ferris Wheel stops turning, oh I guess we had an expiration date.**_

 **3 months later**

"Lucy? You there? Uh, I just wanted to see if you were doing alright. Erza and Levy say that you haven't returned their calls... Um. Call me when you get the chance... I wanted to give you something. See ya la-"

Natsu growled before slamming his phone back down on the table. Lucy wasn't answering her phone. She hadn't been for almost a week now.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before glancing down at the object that laid next to the phone. A necklace, rose gold. The pendant was a thin piece of gold,shaped like a heart and two roses were carved into it.

He grabbed it, his hoodie, phone, wallet and house keys. He shoved his hands into his pockets and slid into his shoes. As he opened his door, a wave of cool air blew into his warm home. He groaned before walking out and following the colourful trail of leaves towards the mall.

Erza had demanded that they meet up to look for Lucy (An excuse to go shopping). They all agreed in fear of the monster behind her friendly façade. But Natsu noticed something slightly odd. Whenever they spoke about Lucy, the girls began giggling and blushing. He was too afraid to ask them what was wrong.

After one long walk to the centre of the city, Natsu entered the mall and was welcomed by warmth and the smell of shoe polish. He swiftly located his friends and the girls began to drag their boyfriends to their preferred shops, leaving Natsu very lonely and free to look around.

An hour into his exploring, he decided to go...'investigate' the food court. Quickly ordering his food and receiving it, he found a table near the doors leading to the rest of the shops. He sighed before dropping into his seat and devouring his slice of pizza. Natsu leaned back to stretch and turned his head to the side, only for his eyes to catch golden hair and chocolate brown eyes disappear in the doors to the bookstore.  
"Lucy...?" Natsu mumbled before getting up and slowly walking towards the shop.

He peered in through the window to see if it really was her.

It was her. He beamed. He felt around for the necklace and held it in his right hand.

He caught her laughing at something that was blocked by a bookshelf. Natsu frowned before jogging into the store and peering around the corner, where he thought he saw her laughing.

 _ **And I won't say I love you, it's too late...**_

Just as he turned, a male, around his age gave Lucy a gentle peck on the cheek before handing her a rose. Lucy giggled before kissing him back and hugging him, her eyes lit up with happiness. Her phone vibrated on the table next to her as more and more texts came in.

Natsu gulped quietly before turning away and walking out of the store, necklace dangling on his fingers. He shoved it into his pocket before staking out his own phone and telling his friends that he was going home. He ran out of the mall, cold wind slamming him in the face and he sprinted towards his home. He shivered for the first time after Igneel, his foster father, went missing.

' _She promised that she wouldn't leave me alone'_

 _ **Now that you're on someone else's shoulders, the winter winds are colder on my own.**_

The gang met Lucy's new boyfriend not too long after the incident at the mall. He seemed nice, gentle, poetic, smart, everything Natsu wasn't known to be. He kissed her hand and wrapped his arms around her, causing the girls to coo and the guys to smirk. Natsu sat awkwardly at the end of the table, single and dejected.

Lucy smiled and bounced towards him.

"Hey Natsu!" She grinned. "You said that you wanted to give me something?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the rest of the group's stares bore into him.

"U-Uh. Sorry, Lucy. I forgot it at... home," He mumbled, looking away from her happy gaze, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Aww!" She pouted. "Alright,"

His fingers brushed against the cool necklace as he felt his eyes dampen slightly.

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Of course, he would have forgotten! He's an idiot!"

Everyone laughed as Natsu shifted again. He left out a shaky laugh before getting up.

"I gotta get home, guys. Happy's probably waiting for me..."

Everyone smiled before waving him off.

"Bye, Natsu!" Lucy yelled as he walked off. He didn't answer.

 _ **So, I won't say I love you if you don't... oh you don't...**_

Natsu shut his door gently as he entered his home. He spotted Happy sleeping on the couch but couldn't be bothered to move him to his own bed. He could deal with cat fur later. He began moving towards his door, only to come face-to-face with a picture. It was from when they went to the carnival. Lucy's eyes glimmered with happiness as Natsu handed her a tiny stuffed snowman (?). He sighed before stepping into his room and closing the door.

"I won't say I love you if you don't," he whispered before setting the necklace on the table and heading to bed.

 **Helloooo!**

 **Everyone seems to want another chapter with a happy ending? I can try to write it, but I need some song suggestions. I think 'Roses' by Shawn Mendes is a good choice, but I'll let you guys decide.**


End file.
